Hell's Juwel
by ApolloBlackwood
Summary: Simon Keyes must fulfill the assassin Dogen's last will and thus is forced to travel to Khura'in. But Khura'in is a lion's den after the Khura'inese revolution and not the safest place to be at, especially not for Simon and especially not around Nahyuta Sahdmadhi ... Investigations 2 and SoJ spoilers; [on hold, might move to ao3]
1. Deserted Ways - A meeting (Ch 1)

**Hell's Juwel**

**~o**

**Ch. 1**

**Deserted Ways - A meeting**

**~o**

* * *

Ann.: Contains profanity against Khura'inism ...!

* * *

~o

I can't help but wonder how I ended up in this situation.

I never leave things up to chance and only idiots would listen to their feelings over pure reasoning. I'm not an idiot, never have been and never plan to become one. Especially not for a guy who looks like a woman and thinks he can soothe all revolutionaries with his kind words and soft ways and bwah, I wanna throw up so badly – I have to make him see that humans are animals and the only way to treat them is to tame them. The tamer must wield all the power, subject every resistance to his own will and rule them while staying in the shadows – it works, trust me.

So okay, let me tell you a little story about a break-out first. It all began earlier: Dogen got sick. And the old man told me that he felt in his bones he'd die, so he asked me to listen to his last will and to do everything possible to fulfill it.

"Young acolyte", he said, lying stretched out on the plank bed, unusually pale. "My time on this earth is coming to an end."

I didn't know what to say so I just stood by his side and listened to the assassin's secrets. He told me things that no human ear should ever hear and warned me to keep the information hidden until my very death. I laughed then but my laugh died with Dogen's hard grip around my wrist, twisting my skin around my bones so hard that I thought he'd break my arm. "I'm not joking, young acolyte", he coughed, his face suddenly only millimeters away from mine. I nodded, scared, and the grip around my wrist loosened. And thus, packed with secrets Dogen told me to escape prison.

It wasn't hard. Yes, the break-out was surprisingly easy. I knew Dogen had his ways around and out of there but I never knew how and he never told me no matter how hard I had tried to get the truth out of him. But with my new acquired information it was a piece of cake to get out of my cell.

My flight hadn't been discovered until I was already safe and out of the country (I saw my face on the airport TV monitor once but at that point I was about to board a plane, so bye bye shitheads).

You'll be asking what Dogen wants me to do. Simply said, I won't tell you. I can't.

Not yet.

But Dogen was very clear about my target location and thus I arrived at Khura'in posthaste.

"Ugh", was my first impression of it. It was very crowded _(I hate people)_ and noisy _(I prefer silence)_ and so … colorful. At least the colors were beautiful. No really, the Khura'inese fabrics and fashion are otherworldly. Beautiful, to say the least.

With gaping mouth I walked on the main road, turning to every side to see as much as possible. The smells of the bazaar around me mixed in my nose and I, pleased, noted that there was not one sweet smell in there (I can't stand sweet for life).

"Hap'piraki! Do you need a city guide?" A boy, maybe 12 years old, on a yak that was trotting through the crowd in slow steady pace, addressed me as he passed by. The boy, wild haired, his grin lacking some teeth, waved at me and I followed him several steps because of instinct. I haven't thought very far ahead about what to do after landing here.

"Is there a place where tourists can go to … register?", I asked.

"Tehm'pul Temple is your place then! Just up there, you'll find a registration office!" The boy pointed ahead, to a staircase leading to what seemed be a gigantic temple whose peaks were touching the sky.

"Temple temple?" People forced themselves between the yak and me and I was tugged into the opposite direction of the boy. Good enough, at least I had a slight idea about where to go first.

_You're a prisoner on the run, Simon, and on the other hand this is a very religious country by the looks of it. The chances of getting this country's refugee support are 50/50. Do I want to risk it? Do I go with the being-a-tourist plan?_

I pressed against the next house wall, suddenly feeling dizzy in the afternoon sun. I wasn't used to that many people at once. I have been in prison for so long, seeing the same limited amount of people all the time and mostly talking to either the new warden or to Dogen but – so many sensations at once while being deprived of them for so long …

I lifted my shaking hands and hit my cheeks._ Prisoner on the run_, I reminded myself again and started moving, not enticed by the bazaar atmosphere anymore. _Always remember who you are._

_~o_

* * *

~o

To cut a longer story short, while the registration itself went smoothly I still ended up screwed. And I didn't even know why.

"H-hey, what is the meaning of this?" Two guards appeared by my side out of nowhere. I turned to the registration lady, whose sympathetic smile turned into horror when they seized me by my arms and told the other people around us to stay calm. "What are you doing?", I asked, trying to keep my calm. Why were those guards arresting me?

"You are to come with us!", one of the guards answered mechanically and lead me forcefully with him. Sudden adrenaline rushed through my body and maybe I would have been able to free myself and make a run for it but I thought: _There is no reason for them to arrest you, Simon. They must mistake you for someone. Surely, it must be because of the revolution the registration lady mentioned. So you have no reason to flee._

"Nowaynowaynowaynoway", I muttered, keeping the facade of the innocent panic stricken tourist to the outside.

We were walking so long that at some point I really thought I'd land in prison again. Funny idea, no? To escape from America's prison to be incarcerated in a religious prison instead (and yes, everything in this country is religious, you can't change my mind about that). Honestly though, I didn't expect to be brought into a fancy room, seated on a nice chair and left without supervision instead. Well, without direct supervision, that was. Surely those guards would be standing directly in front of the door and checking if I'd escape or not.

But why would I? I did nothing wrong.

_Those are the mind games I'm familiar with._

I stood up from my chair and walked around, inspecting my surroundings. Judging by the state of things this room belonged to a very tidy and regular person – the bed was made perfectly, trinkets (all religious, duh) lined up as if their position measured via ruler and there was not one unnecessary detail lying around.

The door swung open.

I turned around, snarky remarks on the tip of my tongue – I forgot every one of them. I was never religious or remotely interested in it but at that moment I was contemplating joining Khura'inism – the woman who entered was deadly beautiful and my mind went blank with the lack of words to describe her appearance.

She was dressed in light royal colors, white and gold and red, and her braided hair rested over her shoulder – but nothing of those trivial details were of any importance. They were mere facts but facts didn't fit her beauty; instead, I immediately thought about one dialogue I had with Dogen years ago – Dogen once asked me to describe how the dawn outside the prison's window looked like and it's too hard to put sight into comparison with other sensations;

but the silver color of this woman's hair reminded me of the dawn that I used to watch every morning; and her eyes, her face, like artistry from Dogen's hands, not a single detail out of place or made lovelessly. Dogen's chess pieces were just as elegant and detailed (and Dogen was blind, mind you). However, there was a certain edge to her beauty as well, and it captivated me on a whole different level than true art ever could.

"My guards told me that a suspicious looking person was at the residence."

"No way", I said and aghast sat down on the nearest thing around, which happened to be the table. I had always relied on my ability to evaluate a person at first sight but to be so harshly mistaken … "No way", I repeated.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nahyuta Sahdmahdi and I'm Khura'in's regent until Her Benevolence comes of age." He put his middle and ring fingers against the thumbs of his respective hands and stretched his pointing and little finger out, one hand next to his chest and the other one turned in my direction. "Karma ...", he added, closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. A soft smile played around his lips as if someone whispered a pleasant secret into his ear, and I forcefully looked away.

"Okay", I began, jumped off the table and tried to collect myself. _A man, king of Khura'in, what else do you know? Try to assess him once more Simon, you can do it. So what, that's a man, not a woman, that's fine, just concentrate. His hair is _not _the color of dawn, it's just silver, and he's not-_

I lost the train of thought when our eyes met. _Green. Piercingly green. _I grabbed behind me and my hands closed around something. I intensified my grip, feeling rough edges bury into my skin but it helped me clear my thoughts.

What would the regent of Khura'in want with me? He called me a suspicious person. Why suspicious?

I saw that _he _saw it too but he didn't comment on my mental state. "I'm here to question you", he simply stated and lowered his arms.

_I'm not here to talk._

"Nowaynowaynowaynoway", I let go of whatever I was holding, raised both hands and put them over my ears, sinking back. "I don't like being questioned."

Nahyuta swiftly crossed the room, sliding his hand over the back of the chair where I had previously been sitting, and halted behind the chair, both arms resting on its back.

"You're misunderstanding your situation", he observed. He had absolutely no facial expressions when talking, nothing to read and judge on. I looked at him but I couldn't tell what I was seeing, couldn't help myself and the situation made me shake. I had rarely felt terror before. And with every word this man was saying the feeling of terror grew. "I'm quite familiar with the English ways. Even though I'm currently indisposed to traveling I had a lengthy stay in America not too long ago. And you will be surprised to learn that I'm a Khura'inese prosecutor, acquainted with the English Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. Thus, you can drop your play and come to the point, Simon Gustavia."

_I'm a prisoner on the run._

We stared at each other for several breaths. Slowly, I felt anger rising in me next to the terror that held me with deadly grip, and I exhaled audibly.

"Never fucking call me by that name again", I growled, my fingers closing around the table's edge in search for support. The last time I heard it out loud was in trial and every time it had been said it had been a punch to my stomach, violently twisting my guts and waking demons that should stay asleep forever at best.

"Are you inclined to Souta Sarushiro?" Nahyuta took out a flat file folder from a crease in his clothes and let it drop onto the chair's seat. I followed his movements with my eyes, dizzily clinging to the table, not feeling my breaths anymore.

"Keyes", I breathed. "Simon Keyes. I still dig that name." I crossed my arms in front of my chest, stopping them from trembling so obviously. "So what are you waiting for? Do you want a confession?" My voice dripped with my soul's trouble and I found back to ways I thought were long forgotten. "Does it give you _pleasure_ to torture prisoners until you're satisfied? Is that why you're here?" I laughed hysterically. "Go on! I'm not scared!"

"Mr Keyes, I came to offer the blessings of the Holy Mother in the first place." He tilted his head to the side but his face showed no traces of emotion – can any person be so damn good at hiding? It made me angry. Did he think he was better than me? "Your karmic flow … is very strong. You did not come to Khura'in to do evil and as such I am left to wonder ..." He did that hand thing against, this time with only one hand. "Your prison sentence would have ended soon. Why escape now? What business do you have here?"

"You think you're so smart", I sneered. "Aren't you afraid that I will assault and hurt you before your guards can come in? Are all of you Khura'inese people-"

"Satorha!" His voice cut through the air like a whip and I was surprised to see anger written all over his face.

_Huh, so he does know what feelings are._

"If you behaved like an adult for even a moment, Mr Keyes", his eyes were burning into mine (the passion in them impressed me deeply), "we could solve the situation at hand like men on equal eye level. Instead you show that your country had little success with rehabilitating you and that you prefer to behave worse than a barbarian than using the gift of discourse, very unbefitting of a man of your caliber." He sighed, brows furrowed. "If your pride allows it join me for lunch in half an hour to discuss the state of things. But be warned, once you leave these holy grounds you will be hunted and turned over to Los Angeles without mercy."

He rushed gracefully towards the door without giving me time to answer, and left me behind wordless.

_What. In. The. World._

I stood there for a while. I looked at the chair where Nahyuta had been standing. I walked over and picked up the folder Nahyuta had left behind. Those were my file papers, listing my crimes, my final sentence, all data that existed on paper but not in my mind anymore. I scoffed, dropped the folder and walked out of the room.

Nobody was in the hallway and I didn't meet anyone until I was outside and could see Tehm'pul Temple in the distance again. There I stopped, sat onto a low wall surrounding a garden and started thinking about what happened. Trying to process what happened. Trying to understand.

_You're misunderstanding the situation you're in._

"Turned over to Los Angeles without mercy, huh?" I shrugged, jumped off the wall and walked in direction of Tehm'pul Temple.

~o

* * *

~o

Nahyuta played with his prayer bead, running his fingers over its individual elements up and down, looking out of the window in the Audience Chamber. From here he could look over the courtyard and today, he saw, were especially many people present, waiting to be admitted.

Nahyuta sighed.

It seemed he had been wrong about this Simon Keyes. When notice about his escape had reached Nahyuta he had wondered why Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth would call him personally to tell him about the prison break-out. He had wondered even more when his guards told him that Edgeworth's assumption had been correct, and his wonder reached its peak when Keyes didn't appear at lunch with Nahyuta. He had thought that the escapee would take every possibility to be able to fulfill whatever he came to fulfill here – but obviously not.

"No trespassing!" Nahyuta could hear the commotion at the gate. "Wait until you're admitted." He took a step back from the window to see what was happening and saw the guards fending off a familiar face.

"Let him enter", he called, evening his facial expression to neutrality. The guards saluted and straightened at once, and Simon pressed past them with annoyed sounds, heading towards Nahyuta. He halted before him and frowned at him, his eyes searching over Nahyuta's face _(What are you searching for?)_.

"So so, doing your royal duties now?" Simon looked over his shoulder. "There is a gigantic mass of people outside."

"I'm well aware, Mr Keyes. I take my time to listen to my peoples' concerns and problems. The Holy Mother then bestows her blessings upon them or rules in holy judgment." Nahyuta saw his mouth's corners twitch slightly. The man was probably not aware but his karmic flow told Nahyuta everything he needed to know, as little as the changes in it were. He had vibrant strong colors, different from most people in Khura'in. "We should head to the throne. Her Benevolence will arrive shortly as well."

"We?" Simon followed him. "Are you telling me some random stranger will be allowed to be seated next to the king of Khura'in?"

"A great honor for a guest of Khura'in." Nahyuta smiled. Maybe he hadn't been so wrong after all.

"Pah, it will be boring as fuck. Listening to Khura'iners all day long – I rather", and while Simon continued his rant Nahyuta was stunned about the other man's words. "So why would you give me that _honor_, holy king?"

"You make it sound as if I cursed you unjustly instead of treating you kindly." Nahyuta sat down on the throne, avoiding looking at Simon but keeping his gaze forward, down the isle of the audience chamber. If he looked at him he would struggle to keep his neutrality. And he needed to stay even, now more than ever. "I like your eyes. That is all." He saw a movement on his side and in the next moment heard Rayfa say: "Braid Head, you could have already begun the audience, why wait for me? This is such a nuisance."

"It would not be befitting to start without you, Your Benevolence." He gave a little bow in her direction while she sat down on the throne next to him. But her eyes weren't focused on him.

"Who's that? And why are you here?", she asked pertly, ignoring Nahyuta's words. "And what's with your get-up? You're not from Khura'in."

Nahyuta closed his eyes and prayed that Simon would not say anything bold as answer.

_Holy Mother, may this individual show manners once._

"My name is Simon. I'm Nahyuta's guest today and it's an honor to be allowed to listen to the Khura'inese royals perform their duties." Nahyuta opened his eyes. Did the Holy Mother hear his prayers?

"Ah, I see. You must be one of those English lawyers then, like Barbed Head. Well, then you'll be … Dyed Head. Yes, that will fit you."

"Don't you think his hair looks like the feathers of a Warbaa'd, Your Benevolence?" Nahyuta turned his head slightly to look at Rayfa from the corner of his eyes. Her cheeks started burning red and she showed her teeth but there was no time to start a dispute because the first people for audience were already coming in.

~o

* * *

~o

And thus I wonder how I ended up in this situation. I never leave things up to chance and only idiots would listen to their feelings over pure reasoning. I'm not an idiot, never have been and never plan to become one.

During this audience I learn a lot about Khura'in, more than I would learn from talking with simple people. There is a lot of praying and Holy Mother and religious things that don't tell me anything (like, they're playing something similar to a guitar and singing and the people are happy. Since when does music cure problems? … Maybe I just listen to the wrong type of music?)

But I also learn that a revolution has changed this land and not necessarily to the better. Some people follow the revolution and some don't and some have a specific imagination about how things should look like in Khura'in and others think they can influence the royal family to do their bidding. And after a while it starts annoying me that Nahyuta keeps calm and thinks he can soothe all of those revolutionaries with his kind words and soft ways – is he really that goody-two-shoes?

"Your Holiness!" The man at the other end of the staircase looks like a high priest to me (and I have no idea how a high priest has to look like). He puts his hands together with a clap and bows so deeply that his forehead touches the carpet. "After the incident at the Inner Sanctum nobody has been taking care of it as a holy place anymore! I would like to offer my help to the High Priest to restore the sanctuary and eradicate the rebel's hideout behind the Warbaa'd statue."

_Aha, so he's not the high priest then. _I study his get-up. But he must be trying to get a point across, with this clothing.

"I have been thinking about the Inner Sanctum for some time now", Rayfa whispers to Nahyuta.

"You may contact the High Priest about that matter." Nahyuta nods. The man grins, claps with his hands together once more and bows another time, while I give a little "Tch" from me. I lean closer to Nahyuta, covering my mouth with my right hand so that this priest wouldn't see me talking.

"He's hiding something."

Nahyuta lowers his head thoughtfully and answers my accusation with silence. The priest already turns to leave but Nahyuta holds him back with asking out loud: "What expenses are you ready to offer to the High Priest?" I watch the man tensing up and know that my gut feeling was correct. Yes, I might have messed up with my judgment before but I'm still a mastermind. I still know how to scheme and to do my thing. And I still know the right words to whisper into the right ears.

I smile.

"I don't have much money, Your Holiness, I fear I only have my hands and body to offer." He falls onto his knees and lifts his hands up, lowering his head. I keep my eyes fixated on him but feel that Nahyuta turns to me ever so slightly. I shake my head in response.

"Let people you trust accompany him", I suggest.

"The Holy Mother thanks you for your gift no matter how small it is. I will add to your efforts, priest, and grant you two of my guards for company. You may contact the High Priest and make the climb to the Inner Sanctum together with him. But do not touch the rebel's hideout without my and Her Benevolence's consultation first. Return tomorrow to give your report."

"He hates you", I whisper. Nahyuta's fingers twitch.

~o

Way later, in the evening after the audience, we walk to have dinner. Princess (and priestess, judging by her titles) Rayfa walks directly with Nahyuta and they're surrounded by guards, while I follow them several steps behind, thinking. I didn't notice how starved I am and am grateful for the food once we're seated inside a large but unadorned hall.

The food isn't anything like what I have seen at the bazaar. For example there's plain rice with vegetables and sauce that tastes like milk, or smashed corn with butter and fruit but it gives off curry fragrance. I'm too caught up with my own mind and the food to participate in the conversation or listen to the music that's being played because

_what am I actually doing here?_

I try to review my situation. Dogen told me to come here (and for some reason, Edgeworth knew that I would be traveling to Khura'in and told Sahdmahdi). I have a job to do but first I must confirm that my target is here in Khura'in. Currently, I'm the king's guest but who knows where I'll find myself tomorrow morning?

I look up from my food and look at Nahyuta to my left, several seats away from me. He doesn't quite look happy even though he smiles but he most certainly is politely listening and talking. I think back to the sight in his eyes when I first met him, the anger and passion in them, and I wonder why he's giving his best to keep it away from himself.

The dinner seems to end as Rayfa and Nahyuta stand up. Everyone stands up as well and bows to them (all but me) and Nahyuta looks directly at me and jerks his head, a sign to follow him. I slowly rise and prowl past the others, leaving the dinner hall with them.

"Good night, Braid Head and good night …. Dyed Head." The princess gives me a condescending look and turns away, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Good night, Your Benevolence. Sleep well", Nahyuta answers and I echo him. It's funny how unwell Rayfa feels towards our friendliness, and it feels like teasing her. I like teasing her.

She leaves without an answer.

"I take it you don't have a place to sleep?", Nahyuta turns to me.

"No. I was busy listening to Khura'inese problems. With the king." I shrug and place my hands on my hips, grinning. I'm enjoying this. I haven't been able to make fun of people for such a long time – and Dogen wasn't exactly the person you'd want to make fun of.

"Indeed. Well then, follow me and I'll lead you to your chambers. I'll have to attend a meeting soon." He takes out a watch from one of his clothes' pockets and nods.

"Another meeting? Does that ever stop?" We start walking down the hallway. I can't help but notice that there are no guards following us. The only guards here are positioned at doors from time to time down the hallway but otherwise we're alone.

"Without a doubt. I only asked some friends to join me tonight." He joins his hands behind his back while walking. "I won't have time to ask you the questions that should be asked and thus I hope you will find it in your heart to excuse me. Naturally, tomorrow will be another day. I will include your name in today's prayers."

_Should I be honored?_

We walk through a half open hallway, the moonlight shining in from the side. In this light Nahyuta's hair doesn't look like dawn but like silver water. I wonder how it looks like when it's not braided.

We stop in front of a door, which must be our destination, and he turns to me, the moonlight in his back painting his face with shadows.

"Do you trust me?", I ask, tracing his face with my eyes – the form of his nose, his eyebrows, his chin and and his lips. His lips curl into a mocking smile.

"Is it wise to trust a snake?", he asks back, moving his head to the side and into the moonlight.

"Am I a snake to you? I thought I'm a warbaa'd." I take a step closer to him and he evades me. I repeat the dance until there's only wall behind his back and he has nowhere to go.

He's just a little bit taller than me, smaller than Knightley was, but I lean forward and put my head back to look him in the eyes while coming closer still, pressing into his personal space. I'm enjoying this to the fullest. "I killed the last man who truste me", I whisper against his lips. One centimeter closer and I could kiss him if I want to. But this man is so collected and calm, it's more fun to play with him, to tease him, to see to what he reacts.

"I read all about it, Mr Keyes. I'm no stranger to your plays." He lifts a hand between us and presses his pointing finger against my lips, pushing me back. With enough space between us he turns his palm to me and I see a tattoo on his palm, a black dragon on his soft skin. "A dragon never yields", he says, watching me attentively. I take a step back and play with a streak of my hair, suddenly annoyed.

"Good night then, King Sahdmahdi." He sighs, smiles and shakes his head, letting his hand sink into the familiar gesture next to his chest.

"I wish you wouldn't stress my position this much, Mr Keyes. Would I act as regent of Khura'in I would have punished you several time for your insolence. Was I acting as prosecutor then you'd be on your way back to Los Angeles where you belong to. No, I simply act as your equal and I plan to stay this way for at least a while."

_What for, huh?_

"Uh-huh. So you're telling me you're a prisoner on the run too? Equals, what bullshit." I cross my arms in front of my chest.

"You … know very little for being a smart man, Mr Keyes. Open your eyes and take in knowledge for it will only benefit you." Sadness scurries over his face as quickly as the wing beat of a butterfly and he looks to the side, his hair covering his eyes and hiding his face from me. "I will leave you for now. My duties are calling me. Have a good night, Mr Keyes."

"Simon." I put two fingers against my eyebrow and do a weak salute. "And I will be calling you Nahyuta."

"Oh … Of course. Simon, then." He fiddles with his prayer bead around his neck, nods, wishes me a good night and then walks away.

I'm alone in the hallway, without any guard near me to put me under supervision.

_So, you're not trusting me, huh? And yet you trusted me with the priest business earlier._

I open the door and give off a whistle as I see the room. Sure, I got used to sleeping in a cell with Dogen and Anubis for so many years … so even a room like this is a luxury for me.

It basically is a king-sized bed with a baldaquin in Khura'inese colors, the floor is covered with deeply green carpet and the walls decorated with those strange looking nines that seem to be Khura'in's religious symbols. There's a desk, chair and some statues of the Holy Mother in the room, and a wardrobe with Khura'inese dress-up. I guess I'm expected to change into traditional clothes starting tomorrow.

_Snake my ass._

I change out of my clothes and step to the desk to inspect myself in the mirror that's put there against the wall. I look pale, sick. I'd want to dye my hair flaming red again but I had no color and so my natural hair was dominantly showing and my beloved hair color was practically grown out.

_Who of us two is a snake, Nahyuta? What game are you playing with me?_

I still can't believe I thought he's a woman. From who does he have his appearance from? His father? His mother? His grandparents?

_What does it matter, Simon? You're not here to learn about the royal family._

I stare at myself in the mirror. Nahyuta said he liked my eyes but I saw hate in them, and anger. Why would he like them …

"Whatever." I turn away, jump into bed and cover myself in several sheets of blanket. I press my eyes together and hope for sleep to come fast.


	2. Orchestrated Nightmare - Karma (Ch 2)

Ann.: Previous warning about profanity be repeated here. Add in a warning for angst.

Ann. 2: I added a random thought at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Orchestrated Nightmare – Karma**

~o~

In the early morning Nahyuta felt something was wrong. A whispering haunting feeling out of reach in the back of his head, nagging at his well-being and proving to be distracting but persistent enough to not get rid off easily, seemed to haunt his every step. Nahyuta assumed it must be a remnant of yesterday's events. He hated to leave matters unresolved as much as he strongly disliked to lose control over situations because of his own inability.

"Your Holiness?" Nahyuta startled, not having noticed that his thoughts had drifted away. "Your mother awaits you in her private quarters." The monk-in-training at the half open door formed two mitamahs with his hands, folded them together and bowed deeply to Nahyuta before leaving the room again.

Nahyuta turned his head away with a sigh and leaned his forehead against the tips of his fingers, distressed. Maybe … maybe it was the after-effects of that particular strong karma he had been exposed to all day yesterday. He couldn't think of a different explanation.

_The upcoming trials won't be dealt with by themselves. I should not waste my time sitting by idly._

Nahyuta rose from the chair and made his way to the royal residences, turning the thoughts in his head to focus on what really mattered. It was early in the morning, around two hours after the sun had risen, and soon time for breakfast. The morning air was fresh with the kitchen's scents and enriched with fresh mountain winds that also brought cold air with them, fitting for this time of year. In contrast to that was the sun, warm on cold skin but not strong enough to clearly heat up the ground and tiles.

On his way several guards saluted and joined him, serving as the regent's protectors. Nahyuta had changed the rules in a lot of ways after Ga'ran's last public appearance, and regarding guards he tolerated absolutely none in his private quarters or in the hallways but ordered them to patrol the areas around his quarters instead. With this adjustment guards would join him on his walks when he left his rooms but would not disturb him during early morning prayers and rituals and still be there if he needed them.

They were all-present at the royal residence itself. Nahyuta motioned his guards to stay behind when he approached Late Justice Minister's Inga's rooms – now his mother's – but he didn't have a chance to knock at her door.

"Your Holiness!" His second guard captain by the name Comahn De'er reached him, out of breath and red faced, and panted: "The guest … has … disappeared!"

"What?" Nahyuta stood motionless, staring down at the bent-over breathless captain, processing the information. He had troubles understanding. How was that possible, why, and how did Simon disappear?

_Did I ever give you reason to scorn my friendliness?_

Anger flashed over his face. Abruptly he turned to his men gathered behind him, stretched his arm out and bellowed: "Find him! Spread out and find Simon Keyes immediately!"

His guards lost no second and followed his order instantly, while he turned to Captain De'er. "How much time has passed since you last saw him?", he asked sharply. So, if Keyes wanted to play then Nahyuta would gladly join but raise the bets first.

"I knocked at his room precisely when you told me to, Your Holiness." Comahn had finally caught enough breath to answer coherently. "He didn't answer my knocking. Fifteen minutes later I knocked again, entered and found the room deserted. I immediately headed over to report to you."

_So that would make almost a whole hour unaccounted for if not more. _Nahyuta crossed his arms in front of his chest and pressed his hand against his chin, going through all possibilities there were. _Did Simon hint at where he might go? What he might do? _Nahyuta could think of nothing. He simply lacked information._ Why did he come to Khura'in in the first place? What's his goal? Where might he have gone to?_

His hand wandered to his prayer bead and he let his hand run over it, baring his teeth. _I don't know. I can't -_

The door to Amara's quarters opened and his mother appeared on the door step, accompanied by two handmaids. Her eyes widened in surprise at the scene but her facial expression turned into worry; she had noticed the guards' commotion and immediately knew something was not right. "Nahyuta?"

She took the two steps from the entrance door down to even ground and stepped next to him, grabbing his sleeve. He shook his head shortly and made a dismissive gesture, not able to look her in the eyes because she'd immediately know his inner troubles. "Please, it's nothing to be bothered about, mother", he answered, keeping his voice as calm and his words as articulated as he'd usually do. "I must seek your apology for leaving now but there is a matter that I have to see through. Your summon will have to wait."

"Oh. It wasn't important." She let go off his sleeve and put down her hands, folding them in front of her lap, her eyes hardening at his words. "I will be going into the mountains with Rayfa today, as I wanted to discuss with you. Surely, your duties won't allow you to join us then?" The sudden distance and chill in her voice was colder than the mountain winds. It was the disappointment of a mother who had hoped to spend time with her busy son but was turned down before he even heard her out. Nahyuta clenched the hand next to his leg into a fist, holding it away from his mother's sight, not meeting her reproachful eyes still.

"It will have to wait. Excuse me now."

He motioned Comahn to follow him and walked with decisively placed steps, fighting the conflicting feelings in his chest. Add situations like these to the list of things he despised – disappointing his own mother was a crime that weighed hard on Nahyuta's soul, and that he could not forgive himself easily.

~o~

Comahn, he and another patrolman searched the Forsaken Tomb and the palace itself, to no avail. The other search troops reported similar results – it was as if Simon Keyes had disappeared from the face of the earth.

"Your Holiness, do you want us to search the Plaza of Devotion?", Comahn asked in front of his gathered men.

The mention of that place's name made Nahyuta look up in surprise. It all fell into place at once.

_Of course. Keyes must have gone to the Inner Sanctum. That's why he showed that much interest in it during the audience yesterday. And to think I didn't doubt his commitment to this topic ..!_

"Take additional men to the Inner Sanctum as well!", he ordered and dismissed the guards to fulfill their duty. Despite his new won certainty he still remained restless as he watched his men leave the palace in jogging pace. Nahyuta could not tell what weighed on his mind most at that moment and then he remembered with great concern that his mother and Rayfa planned to head up the mountains today, which would no doubt connect with a visit to the Inner Sanctum.

_And who knows what Keyes is up to. _Nahyuta turned around and started walking to where his feet were guiding him, fighting the rising panic in his chest. _What if Edgeworth had been correct to warn me? What do I even know about Simon Gustavia? _He intertwined his hands behind his back, picking up his pace with the rising feeling of dread in his chest. _He kidnapped two minors to use them in his crimes. He killed a man he claims he was fighting in self-defense, and he manipulated several crime scenes, the Holy Mother knows how many times. What if he came here to abduct Rayfa? What if he is part of the revolution's opposition? Have I taken in an enemy? How could I possibly have allowed -_

A sharp whistle startled him from his thoughts. Nahyuta had not noticed that his steps had brought him back to his own quarters and neither had he realized that his guards had fallen behind just as he had ordered them to.

Alarmed, he stopped.

The hallways were so constructed that they opened to a blooming green courtyard, letting in natural light in its middle. Right now a flock of birds sat on the grass, flapping with their wings but not taking off even though Nahyuta was close by. Surely, animals normally didn't fear his presence but they showed more trust to him when he was praying or reciting mantras.

Another sharp whistle made all birds rise into the air at once and land on the gutters, and they started chirping wildly, adding up into cacophony.

"Gosh, can it be so hard? They're supposed to be singing that song from yesterday _together_. They're Khura'inese birds, the tune should be in their blood. I _taught them_ how to chirp it. And still, they don't do it. Even my whistling imitation sounds better than what they do." Simon lifted two fingers to his mouth and whistled a different tune, a higher noted whistle than the two times before. It was as if he woke the birds from hypnosis because as soon as his whistle broke off they flew into the air and away as fast as possible, out of sight, chirping continuously.

"Simon." Nahyuta put his hands on the hallway parapet in disbelief and didn't know if he was supposed to laugh or cry out. Was this a funny situation? Or was it plainly sad?

"Can you believe it, Nahyuta?" Simon turned to him while Nahyuta stared incredulous. "This palace is huge", he stretched his arms to both sides to support his statement, "and yet you only find birds and frogs here. BIRDS. And FROGS. Where are the bunnies? Or Cats? Dogs? Heavens, I had all kinds of animals in prison even. Prison!" He put his head back and held a hand against his face, laughing (_Gyaa-haha!_) "We had a polar bear, Nahyuta. A polar bear! And parrots. And pigs and ponies." He lowered his hand and his shoulders sank back. His voice, hysterical just a moment ago, sounded completely normal when he asked: "Is it breakfast time?"

Nahyuta sat down onto the parapet and swung his legs over, landed on the grass and skimmed over his braid, mostly to collect his troubled self. "Where have you been?", he asked and lifted his gaze.

Simon put both hands on his hips and switched his weight onto one leg, raising one eyebrow. "What do you mean, where have I been?", he asked prosaically. "Where should I go? I'd get lost in here if I left, believe me."

Nahyuta closed the distance between them, stopped in front of the shorter man and leaned closer, searching for the lie in his face. His doubts were far from being cleared up. "My guards were searching for you. You weren't here", he explained, not covering the mistrust in his voice. Maybe he had been a fool to assume Simon would go after Rayfa to abduct her. And on the other hand he had meant yesterday's words when he had told Simon it would be unwise to trust a snake.

"Your guards were – Oh, you mean that strange dude with his cap over his eyes?" Simon held his fingers over his eyes portraying the guard uniform's helmet's edge very convincingly and put his head back to not break eye contact with Nahyuta. "Yeah, he knocked. He just never thought I wouldn't be in my room anymore. He kinda left and never came back so I guess ...", Simon shrugged, "I then went out on my own but as I said, I got lost hopelessly. A wonder I found back here."

Nahyuta took a step back, formed the mitamah with his hand and took in a deep breath, concentrating on Simon's karmic flow. Due to his soul's uproar the image he received was blurry but as far as he could tell nothing had changed with Simon's karma.

_I overreacted._

"You stirred a lot of trouble." Nahyuta lowered his arm, for the first time finding back to his relaxed self again. "Also this is not how you wear a Ki'monoh." He reached out to fix Simon's clothes without a second thought but noticed that Simon flinched back before he could even touch him. Nahyuta froze. "Oh … Do you mind if I fix your clothing?" _Since when do you forget to ask for permission first?_, he scolded himself silently.

"Go ahead. I found this in the wardrobe."

Simon tensed up under Nahyuta's fingers, which wandered over his clothes' pleats masterly. Nahyuta undid the loosely fastened belt around Simon's mid-riff and moved it lower, folding the Ki'monoh according to tradition and fastening the belt tightly right above his hips.

"Why did you go with these colors?", he asked, concentrated on his work. It was more than mere routine, more like a ritual that he liked doing. Not that he had many chances to perform it, having to wear the regent's pure colors most of the time.

"Is there something wrong with dark violet?" Simon tugged at his belt, brushing past Nahyuta's fingers to loosen the belt where Nahyuta had just fastened it. "It was better than all of those light colors." Nahyuta clicked his tongue and moved Simon's hands out of the way to finish his work.

_I used to wear it when I sneaked out of the palace at nights when I was a teenager. It was my cover in the night and I have many memories connecting to it. I wouldn't have thought that one day I would see my old clothing like this._

"There is distortion in the air." Nahyuta got to his feet, scrutinizing his work. Yes, now Simon looked properly dressed. "I had thought you caused it."

"Distortion? You mean like, a perversion of the situation? Well, you just started touching me all over."

"A perversion?", Nahyuta echoed and looked up to meet Simon's eyes, "No Simon, I wouldn't ..." He broke off when he saw Simon's smug grin. "Did you … Are you teasing me?", he asked indignantly once he understood what this man had just implied.

"Might be." Simon shrugged, put both hands behind his head and deepened his smug. "So, King, you're asking me to join you for breakfast?"

~o~

* * *

~o~

I wasn't entirely honest with Nahyuta when he wanted to know why I hadn't been in my room. What I answered him wasn't a lie either, not exactly. Sure, I could have told him that falling asleep in that big comfy bed had proven to be impossible – I had even tried sleeping in the chair instead, wrapped in several blankets. But after restless hours I had decided to go outside and sleep in the courtyard under the open sky, which resembled the way I had been sleeping in my cell the closest. Even there my sleep was disturbed by broken images; but I have surpassed that point of being tired where you're just too tired to be tired anymore.

Nahyuta and I are walking along the hallway, following my offer of breakfast. Even though he wears his usual neutral expression I can tell he's different from yesterday. And I understand him a lot better as well.

"How much did you sleep?", I ask him. He takes a moment too long to answer and thus confirms, he's very tense and only tries to appear calm to the outside. Can't fool me though.

"I go to bed timely and wake up with the rising sun."

_Also he's still answering me without giving a real answer. _I tilt my head while walking, smiling. _So he still plays mind games with me. Fine. Once I know you well enough, Nahyuta, you'll be my pawn and help me with my mission, that's decided. _I stock when I think: _From Knight to King, huh? Talk about a perversion indeed …_

"Don't do that again", Nahyuta mumbles, staring stolidly straight ahead so that his hair covers most of his face, covering it from my sight. _Can he read thoughts?_

"Do what again?" I notice that guards close up and accompany us on our way. They give me queer looks and I grimace at them before turning back to Nahyuta.

We step outside into the palace's courtyard under the warm sun, more guards joining our little troupe.

"You can't go around freely", Nahyuta explains openly but just as before, it's an explanation without a real explanation. Nahyuta puts his hands together behind his back and by now I came to learn that when he does that he's on his guard (I'm a quick learner trust me). Which also means that there is something he's hiding from me.

"Aha." Despite knowing that I still can't react properly to him. Maybe I should raise an objection and start disputing with him. But, I tell myself, he will have to learn the hard way that I can't be held in cages.

_I'm a free soul and go wherever I please._

"Aha?" Nahyuta stops, lack of understanding written plainly all over his face. I feel he wants to say something and place my bets what it will be but Nahyuta's eyes focus on something behind me instead. I turn and see a group of people coming our way; I have met Her Benevolence Princess Rayfa already but the woman next to her definitely must be Nahyuta's mother. There is no mistake possible – the moment I see her I'm stunned by her beauty, the same silver hair and facial grace as her son, the same smooth motions and sublimity …

"You have felt the cosmic distortion as well, haven't you?", she speaks up once in ear-shot, with cold undertone.

_Ouch, someone is mad. _I take a bow in Rayfa's direction, assuming that I will be introduced but both princess and Nahyuta's mother don't pay any attention to me. "Nahyuta, there has been an incident at the Inner Sanctum. Another murder at this most holy place ... I have already called upon the investigation team to head there ..." Her tone wavers.

Nahyuta went pale at her words. "You don't mean to say … who? Who was murdered?" He grabs his mother by the shoulders but it's Rayfa who answers. She holds her nose high, aloof: "The poor priest who, after your decision, went up into the mountains to contact the High Priest. And the guard captain who was with him was in critical condition when he was found." She crosses her arms in front of his chest. "I knew it was a bad decision to not act preemptively when it comes to the Inner Sanctum, Braid Head."

"The priest." Nahyuta lets go off his mother, shakes his head and puts his middle fingers against his thumbs, closing his eyes. "This is … unforgivable", he says. "I shall pray for the departed soul. The culprit will be punished accordingly. Was a suspect arrested?"

"For now, the second guard is the most suspicious but we can't arrest him without evidence. Chief Prosecutor Payne will conduct his investigations and report to us the results of the interrogations. We will decide then." Nahyuta's mother finally seems to realize my presence. "Oh, and who is this?"

"My name is Simon Keyes … Your Holiness", I introduce myself and smile sweetly.

"He's a nincompoop", Rayfa adds, glancing over me contemptuously.

"... Nincompoop?" I hold my hands to my ears, widening my eyes. "Nowaynowaynoway, using such an outdated word -"

"We don't have time for this", Nahyuta cuts me off sharply. I have not expected hearing those words from his mouth and lower my arms in surprise. "Simon, head back to your room. I will have an acolyte bring your breakfast to you and later lunch. Captain De'er", he turns to the first guard next to him, who takes a stance immediately when spoken to. "I will take part in the investigation myself. You're ordered to take care of my guest and make sure it doesn't lack him in anything."

"Your Holiness!"

"Don't I get to say a word about this?", I ask, peeved.

"No." Nahyuta's eyes are burning. "You stay here. I mean it, Simon." Since I don't answer he exhales sharply and steps closer, leaning in and whispering words that are only meant for my ears. His words sound sweet enough if you disregard the circumstances, pleading but sharp, but we both know that what he's actually saying is that I should stay put to not cause trouble. I'm not a guest but a prisoner. A prisoner but with one more detail:

_A prisoner on the run._

"Of course, Your Holiness", I concede, averting my eyes. _You will learn the hard way_, I think angrily.

"This is Comahn. You can ask him anything. He will provide you with everything possible, Simon. And now, excuse me, Rayfa, mother. I have work to do."

Obedient, I nod and allow this Comahn to lead me back to Nahyuta's quarters. On our way, we don't talk. I still think Comahn can feel my piercing gaze in his back as I observe his way of walking. I imitate it for some steps (he's slightly bouncing and his shoulders are way too tense, also he's holding his neck stiff, like Knightley did with that neck bandage of his). Yeah, that's the guard who was knocking on my door today -

Perfect.

~o~

* * *

~o~

So his gut feeling was correct. No, it had not even been gut feeling. It had been subconscious certainty all along. Nahyuta closes his eyes and feels the karmic distortion in the air clearer now that he knows where it comes from.

"Prosecutor Sahdmadhi?" Detective Ema Skye stands at the Plaza of Devotion with two other guards and immediately heads over when he approaches. She pulls out her mobile phone from the pocket of her lab coat and scrolls through something on it. "It says here that Chief Prosecutor Payne was assigned to the case …?" She raised her voice to make it sound like a question.

"Indeed he was, detective. I'm her to aid the investigation." Nahyuta looks up to the Inner Sanctum, his face darkening. "This is a personal matter to be frank. Another murder case at the Inner Sanctum, spilled blood on holy grounds, possible involvement of my first guard captain or one of my trusted personal guards – those are aspects I can't turn a blind eye on."

"I understand." Detective Skye puts a finger against her chin and starts rocking softly from side to side. "So, you want to see the crime scene first, Prosecutor Sahdmadhi?" He nods.

The scene at the Inner Sanctum is gruesome. The investigation team does their best to clean up the blood and mark the corpse's outline while preserving the evidence. Nahyuta walks over to the dead body that still wasn't moved, kneels down and folds his hands in prayer, calling upon the departed soul. The strong reaction he gets almost knocks him back -

_He hates you._

\- and he breathes in, shifting his body's center, pleading the restless soul for forgiveness. The feeling this soul gives him is hard to describe, it's full of anger, which is usual upon death, but the hatred, the all consuming jealousy, it twists Nahyuta's guts and leaves him empty.

A Khura'inese priest is supposed to remain even, to find salvation in his duty toward the Holy Mother, and to share peace with others. This man here is (was) nothing of these things.

_He hates you._

_Simon knew._ Nahyuta stands up, looking down at the corpse.

"We will be waiting for the lab results." Detective Skye joins him and turns her phone so that he can see the display. "That is the other guard's testimony. I was able to ask him some simple questions while the heavily injured guard was brought to hospital. He is extremely shaken though, so I can't vouch for him." Nahyuta takes the phone and scrolls through the typed protocol.

Rahn'to, the second guard and a chosen one of the guard captain, did not witness the crime himself it seems. He has been tasked to enter the rebel's hideout and was looking around when he heard screams and commotion outisde. When he left the cave to check on the situation his captain, Pahd Ro'hone, and the priest from yesterday's audience, Ly'on Agolyte, were lying on each other, Agolyte already dead.

"This seems to imply that the guard captain should be our prime suspect." Nahyuta looks up from the notes and hands the mobile phone over to detective Skye. She puts it away and grabs her bag of snackoos, offering Nahyuta some as well. He takes one and puts it into his mouth as a whole, letting it melt in his mouth instead of (like Ema) chewing on it.

"Rahn'to's testimony seems to indicate that, yes. Scientifically speaking we should wait for all evidence to be filed before judging." She looks around and sighs, taking more snackoos out of the bag. "I have hoped to take a fall break from work, honestly. I wanted to visit my sister for a change and spend time with her instead of doing work." Ema avoids looking at Nahyuta and focuses on her co-workers instead, chewing snackoos. "It doesn't have to be immediately, right, Prosecutor Sahdmadhi? I can instead just … go on Christmas. Take all holidays at once."

"Your work in Khura'in is irreplaceable, detective." Nahyuta makes a mental note to think of her free time later. But right now is not the right time for this. "However, let us focus on the incident. What else can you report?"

"Not much." Detective Skye puts away her bag and directs her gaze to the Sanctum's entrance. "There comes Payne", she states.

"Your Holiness!" Chief Prosecutor Gaspen Payne waves at them and smiles, flashing his golden painted teeth especially at Nahyuta. He is gaudy, to summarize his appearance, covered with gold wherever he saw fit; but his golden times are long past. If Nahyuta didn't lack prosecutors apart from himself he would have dismissed this individual long ago. "Your royal highness, holy regent Nahyuta Sahdmadhi!" Payne takes off his golden brimmed hat and bows before Nahyuta in western style.

"This is a crime scene, Mr Payne." _Not a time to polish your social skills. _Nahyuta concentrates on Payne's karmic flow and has to restrain himself to not flinch back. While the hatred, anger and jealousy rages in his back – Agolyte's restless soul – Payne has almost no presence whatsoever. His karma is like long extinguished incense, in a room with open windows. And still, he manages to make Nahyuta understand the slimy nature of this man …

"Oh of course, Your Holiness! I am most glad to be assigned to his case, of course. There is no higher honor than ..." He keeps praising the honor he has been given (_He doesn't know I will take over the case yet_) and Nahyuta listens patiently, holding his gaze in the karmic world to get a better picture of the flow around him.

_This indeed is a troubled soul ... I will have to add more prayers to soothe his anger first before the Divination Séance can be held._

Something strikes him as odd. It's not clear enough to name but there is a presence at the crime scene, an unsettling feeling that's creeping up on him and making the hairs on his arms stand up. Nahyuta lifts his hand and stops Payne's flow of words, returning his senses to the real world. He can't make out any changes in his surrounding, turns to the rebel's hidout and ducks to enter, to check here as well.

"Sir, there are .. traces over here, you might want to see them." The forensics guy in the same white lab coat as detective Skye calls out to him and waves him over. "Here, if I didn't know better I would say somebody has been living here."

"It is a rebel's hideout. Lady Kee'ra has been spending her time at this place as far as I remember. It is natural to find remnants ..." He stops, recognizing the mentioned traces. "Ashes?"

"Yes. This is recent. I will take a photo and note it down. Detective Skye?" The forensics guy walks out of the way and makes place for detective Skye to snap a photo, then kneels down and brushes over the ashes with his gloved hands. "I just don't know what it can mean."

"I do not either." Nahyuta thinks back and tries to remember if Datz mentioned anything about the Inner Sanctum lately. The Defiant Dragons have no reason to come up here anymore. Nahyuta had been strict with this area's lock-off to the general public, the Inner Sanctum _is _a holy place in the end. "Detective, send samples to the lab to verify our theory", he orders.

"Oho?" Payne enters the hide-out and nods all-knowingly. "Yes, this place seems familiar to me. It must be related to the case back in- "

"Chief Prosecutor Payne." Nahyuta interrupts him. "I beg your pardon but could I kindly task you with checking on the history of the involved parties? Detective Skye will provide you with names and you will have to head over to the archives I fear. It will add pressure that I will be needing this material by tonight to go over it in time." He lowers his head and smiles.

"Isn't that my job?", Detective Skye whispers nearly inaudibly, confused.

"But- shouldn't I question the prime suspect instead?" Payne takes off his hat and starts whirling it in his hands, doubling over, sweating, his voice one octave too high.

"I need competent people on site", Nahyuta murmurs back and adds loudly: "Our prime suspect has been brought to hospital, Chief Prosecutor. We will have to wait until his condition stabilizes before being able to act. Do not hesitate any longer, Mr Payne, or your soul might be cast into the Hell Of Hesitation, where you will be punished for faltering too long over plain things. Five hundred years you will find yourself unable to think of anything else than doubts before finding possible salvation."

"I – I'm already on my way!", Payne squeaks on top of his voice. He almost trips over his own feet in such a hurry to get outside …

Nahyuta waits patiently until he's out of earshot before he allows himself to pick up his conversation with the detective. He listens to her opinion on a variety of things, nodding and continuously adding more questions – until Detective Skye's phone rings and she excuses herself to take the call. Nahyuta assumes it must be the hospital to give status report about Ro'hone's condition and turns to the place where the corpse has been, ready for another prayer.

The negative effects of one's soul don't last longer than several minutes and the stronger the feelings the longer they linger in Nahyuta's system. This impacts his endurance during prayers, and his concentration greatly. Surely, the longer he devotes his time to prayers the easier it is for him to manage the restless soul's pleas. And over the years, through training, his abilities have grown strong without comparison.

Nahyuta forms the mitamah, letting his mind wander freely and get in touch with the karmic flows -

and opens his eyes.

"Braid Head! I hope you have paid close attention to all those investigators so that nobody tempered with the crime scene!" Princess Rayfa lifts her head and smiles smugly. "But do not worry. Now that I am here nothing will go wrong anyways!"

"Your Benevolence." Nahyuta is first dismayed when he turns around and then in shock. "You too?"

"Gyahaha, Dear let me out investigating with the princess." Simon copies Rayfa's smug expression one to one. "We can't allow this _very important incident_ to go past the future queen. This concerns her greatly as well, right, Your Benevolence?"

"Indeed!" Rayfa extends her hand, lifts her staff and hits its end onto the floor. "Detective Skye is here, isn't she? I will go check on her. Dyed Head, you better keep an eye on Braid Head! This is _my _investigation now." She walks past Nahyuta and disappear inside the rebel's hideout. Her voice rings clear enough to them as well while she orders Detective Skye to tell her the details of the case.

"So they already removed the corpse? Sad. I really wanted to see it." Simon looks at the tape on the floor, indicating the position the corpse was found in. He gives off a surprised gasp when hands close around his arms tightly, shaking him, and his eyes widen.

"Did I not tell you that you are not allowed here?", Nahyuta hisses. "Did I not order you to stay at the palace? Simon, why are you still here? Why are you doing this?"

"Woah, what's wrong, King?" Simon tries to free himself and presses his hands against Nahyuta's chest, which results in Nahyuta tearing Simon even closer. Their noses are millimeters away from each other and Nahyuta's hair hangs into Simon's face, serving as curtain for Nahyuta's plain anger on his face. Simon hasn't seen this strong of a reaction on the monk yet and it takes him completely off guard.

"_What is wrong?_", Nahyuta repeats dangerously quietly. "Don't make a fool out of me, Simon Keyes. Don't you dare make a fool out of me. There are certain boundaries one must not overstep and you seem to enjoy dancing on their edges far too much." He lets go of Simon's arms and Simon takes a step back, both hands pressed against his chest. His jaw is working as if he's chewing on something.

"I'm here to help y-"

"YOU ARE NOT." Nahyuta takes off his prayer bead and holds it tightly in his fist, conscious of the turning heads but he knows that none of the investigators will say anything. Right now he only fears that one person will come out the rebel's hideout but he can't say it out loud, because that's not one of his fears but should be Simon's fear and it doesn't seem to bother Simon in the least but does Simon not understand or is he just ignorant enough not to be able to? "Go. Leave the crime scene and return to the palace. I'm not playing, Simon. Just. Go."

"Prosecutor Sahdmadhi?"

Nahyuta freezes. _No ..._

"It's nothing, Detective", he growls but why would it ever be that easy … _The Holy Mother truly does not turn a blind eye on this today._

"Who …" Ema Skye comes out of the rebel's hideout, frowning at Nahyuta and Simon, who stand inches apart from each other.

"Detective. Return to your work." Nahyuta takes a step toward Simon and decisively presses him back to the staircase, covering Simon with his body from Ema's sight, and Simon allows it without resistance, staring at Ema past Nahyuta's shoulder, who stares back with incredulously widened eyes.

"Aren't you .. Simon ... Keyes?", she asks. Nahyuta's heart beat stops for a moment. He takes a shaky breath, puts an arm around Simon and turns him around almost violently.

"Go now", he says hoarsely. "Just go." And Simon runs.

"Wait, Prosecutor Sahdmadhi, wasn't that – Isn't that Simon Keyes?" Detective Skye runs to the staircase as well but Nahyuta extends an arm and she stops mid-run, looking up to him. "Prosecutor?"

_It's his own fault. The Holy Mother can't protect fools who don't want protection. He chose doom and he should get doom. Why am I doing this?_

"Detective, I usually don't keep secrets from you", Nahyuta apologizes with tired voice. "Just this time, you did not see him, for my sake. You did not see this man and you don't remember ever seeing him." He lowers his arm, checks the karmic flow more out of habit than anything. He can feel Simon's strong aura moving away, and he feels the strong hatred and anger from the murder victim behind him. Detective Skye's karma, thank the Holy Mother, does not flicker nor change but remains even.

She nods, both hands around her bag, clinging to the fabric.

"I know there are things that … are hard to understand for people who are not involved", she says hesitantly. "I won't ask then, Prosecutor. I respect that you don't want me to be involved with this. But – should something bad happen I will not keep my quiet. Being silenced … is something that will never happen again in my family. I swore it to myself back then and I will not break that promise. Not even for you."

"I understand, Detective. You have my thanks."

"What is going on here? I thought this was about an investigation?", Rayfa calls from the Warbaa'd statue. Ema turns to hurry over and Nahyuta stares grimly down the mountain staircase into the deadly depths that are hidden by clouds.

~o~

~o~

At the same time, a group of people arrive on the bazaar of Khura'in and look over the crowded main street with different facial expressions.

"It should be around here somewhere, right?" The woman lifts her gloved hand and rubs one finger under her nose, looking pleased. "This place smells of adventure and places to be explored! I can't wait to get started!" She raises a fist into the air and smiles widely. "Let's go team!"

"I do not advise rushing into a crowd of people foolishly." The other woman with light blue hair crosses her arms in front of her chest and kneads her long sleeved coat at the elbow, resembling her father more than she might think she does. "We need the perfect tour guide to bring us to Prosecutor Sahdmadhi. Why did Interpol not organize a royal escort for us specifically? I should call and express my deepest indignation about this."

"Tch, sis, don't tell me you get weaker the older you get. Lang Zhi says: 'Only sugar is allowed to melt under the water drop'. We'll be able to ask our way through, you'll see. Men!"

"Shifu!" The group of around twenty men all salute when their leader turns to them. He leans forward, both hands in his pants' pockets, and stomps onto the ground.

"Let's make our way to the palace!", he shouts.

"SHI-FU!", the men shout back.

"Aw, you don't really plan on storming that place, do you, Wolfy? A thief should be careful when proceeding. Imagine we scare our prey ...", the first woman comments, whereupon Lang breaks out in howling laughter.

Of their arrival, Nahyuta Sahdmadhi knows nothing … yet.

~o~

~o~

* * *

**Trivia:** While the ace attorney fandom usually mentions the resolution of DL-6 on the 24th of December there are two more dates of high importance: the IS-7 incident and Rayfa's birthday, both on the 24th. The first is a date of great importance to Simon Keyes, the second one for Nahyuta, Rayfa's brother ...

Of course, I see angsty conflict potential there with a good ending :)


	3. Involuntary Void - Imprisoned (Ch 3)

**Involuntary Void – Imprisoned**

-x-

* * *

Ann.: This chapter contains more swearing than usual. Graphic depiction of depression.

Same annotations as previous chapters. Trivia at end of chapter.

* * *

-x-

From here on the events came thick and fast and I wasn't personally there to witness most of them because … stuff happened. Hell, that sounds so dull in comparison what has been going down the following days after Skye and I met face to face, and it surely doesn't come remotely close to the headaches that have been piling up one after another. It doesn't graze the hardships and it doesn't do Nahyuta justice, or rather, what Nahyuta had been doing on his end.

Maybe I should start the story from the beginning. Maybe it would be humane to help anyone understand where Nahyuta and I went wrong. But fuck will I do that.

-x-

From the place I was lying on I could see a scrap of dark sky. There was no way of telling what time it was and how long I have been staring through the barred window. It could be minutes or hours or days. I had lost track of time. But I knew, at some point I would be able to see dawn just like in my other, _home prison_.

The thought made me feel bitter. I had spent so many years of my life in some kind of prison. I had been trapped in cars, by an orphanage, by the law, by bars, in my mind ... it just happened again. And again.

I closed my eyes. Being imprisoned – being imprisoned alone for too long – did make you think, made you remember, question things. I hated it. I hated it so fucking much, more than anything else. Because it brought back demons I had locked away in the deepest crypts of my mind, turned me into a version of myself I so desperately tried dealing with. It made me self-conscious. It destroyed what I have been working on for _years_.

I turned to my other side, rested my head in my elbow. I dug my nose into the smooth fabric and hoped it would still smell like something else than myself or the prison but the pleasant smells that this clothing had had from the wardrobe have long escaped. Of course they had.

Honestly, I was tired. A kind of tiredness one couldn't cure with sleep or distraction or company and most certainly not in a prison cell.

I missed Dogen.

I pressed my head harder against my elbow and tried to fight the storm building up behind my forehead. All of this woke another uproar. Another one of those symptoms I wished I didn't have, I wished nobody would know I had them. My arms were twitching without that I had any control over them and my breathing grew irregular, and I sat up, _had to sit up_, pressed my back against the cold cell wall to stabilize myself, pressed the back of my head against the stone and opened my mouth to get back control over myself, breathing, breathing, ….

I was panting, and cold sweat collected under my hairline, started running down my temples. I clawed my fingers into my arms to stop them from trembling – _fucking stop shaking –_ and forced myself to keep on breathing steadily, to not give in to the panic inside my mind.

"Insolent creature. How much self-pity can a fool have?"

My eyes flew open. I turned my head, still clinging to my own arms that were slung around myself protectively, and tried to make out the source of voice. Who was there?

There was nobody in front of my cell, nobody mocking me from the other side of my cell's bars. There sure as hell were no people in the cells next to me and it was too dark to make out anything further in. I had been here long enough to know that I was alone in this prison. I was alone.

I broke into a coughing streak for having held my breath in for too long and fought for air to fill my lungs. Clinging to the plank bed I rolled onto the floor to stretch out, to give my body the space it needed, and drew in a shaky breath as my condition finally stabilized.

I wiped away the tears from my cheeks. Self-pity. Did I pity myself? "Who's there?", I called into the dark. I sounded pathetic, my voice something between croaking and gasping. I didn't pity myself.

Nobody answered.

Maybe I was going mad. Maybe this episode had finally cracked my mind and I'd started hearing voices that weren't there. I heard something for sure. But maybe the time of pretending was finally over and what I alleged to be real truly has now become real. I truly were able to talk to the demons in my mind. Or the demons in my mind were able to talk to me. Was there a difference?

I shakily got to my feet and walked over to the bars. Closed my fingers around them and looked left and right down the narrow hallway that connected all of the cells. There was a light in the far end, where the prison guard sat and kept watch. He had strict orders to not talk to prisoners, I had already confirmed. I doubted he'd react even if I told him that I was mad …

"We are all mad here", I whispered into the silence with a shaking laugh, for some reason suddenly remembering that part from 'Alice in Wonderland' vividly despite hating the story. Why did I hate it … Oh yes, it was Horace's favorite story back in the orphanage. Back then he had wanted me to read it out to him all the time after it had been light's-out already.

"_Simon, Simon, can you read the part where Alice walks with the fawn? Simon please …!" - "Horace, it's dark and Roland will scold us if she finds that we're not sleeping yet!" - "Simon, just that part, I beg you! We can use your flashlight and read under the blanket! Miss Roland won't know!"_

I turned to face my cell's window, put my head back and hit my forehead against the bars, twisting my face into a smile. It was ironic. My whole life has been so fucking ironic. I got what I wanted, did I not? I completed my revenge with bravura, I got my enemies punished, locked up or dead.

And yet I decided to break the fucking law again and travel to Khura'in of all places, and fuck everything up when I could just have stayed in my cell and waited until my prison sentence was over! Would it have been so hard? Three months. What were three months when you had been in prison for years?

"Looking at you gives me a headache. Sit down and be quiet."

I froze. There was no mistake, this time the voice hadn't been in my head for sure. So I wasn't mad after all?

A coughing laugh escaped me and I covered my face with one hand, my shoulders shaking. "What's so funny, soulless imbecile? Did you not hear my order?" The voice, probably belonging to a woman, grew louder with every word but trailed off at the ending of her sentence and her voice sounded husky with the next words: "Never mind."

"You. Is there a way out of here?" I had been blocked off by bars too many times. And yet it was ironic how those bars embodied two to each other antagonistic symbols that moment as I stared intensely into the darkness in hope to make out any shapes further in: they were holding me back, holding me from freedom and keeping me imprisoned. At the same time they were also stabilizing me, giving me something to hold onto, and gave me a twisted sense of familiarity. I'd seen bars for far too long in my life ...

"If there was one I wouldn't be here." The way she replied was dragging, slow, the words creeping through the air. I thought I still recognized the very court way of talking, the manner it reminded me of. Roland used to talk like this, placing her words like a typewriter placed letters onto paper.

"How long have you been trying?" Would manipulating this person help me? I couldn't tell who they were because I couldn't see and just going by voice wasn't enough. She wasn't used to talking much, I could tell, either because of a long time of imprisonment or …

… _it could just be a character trait. What gives?_

I clenched my fingers tighter around the bars. Did I want to get out of prison? If I got out I could fulfill my mission and return ... The thought made me restless. Return to what? Prison for prison?

"What does it matter to you, insolent soul?" I heard the clacking of chains, movement in the darkness. "You're Nahyuta's anyways." I flinched and stumbled back, away from the bars. Her next words fueled the fire in my soul ("It's his clothes you're wearing already, no?") and a repulsive feeling got hold of me.

Disgust.

I had never never been disgusted of myself before. Of other people all the time. Knightley, Roland, Debeste, Faraday. But I have known this, haven't I? It just took so little to realize. To actively think about it. Deep down I had always known that I had given up my independence long ago. That I was wearing invisible shackles, have been wearing them all along but pretended not to see them. Pretended that I was free.

_You're Nahyuta's._

My head was a cage and I was chased by my thoughts, all alone. I was pathetic. I was helpless. And my cell was too small to fit me into it, and it was suffocating me. The light of night that was falling into my cell was too bright, and the voices in my head way too loud. I needed to get out. I needed soothing darkness.

"_Chirp .. chirrrp …. chir-chirip._"

I opened my eyes. I had almost not heard through my hands pressed on my ears. But the tune caught onto me, got hold of me.

Hesitantly I turned my head, looked at the cell's barred windows. There was a bird sitting between them, small, dark feathers with red spots around its eyes. It jumped back and forth, chirping quietly, a tune …

_Freedom._

I wondered what freedom meant. What did it mean to me? I extended a hand, whistled quietly, watched the bird fly into my cell and onto the cell's floor, moving around its head and chirping again. I held my hand so that the bird could land on my open palm, waited until it trusted me.

"We are not that different from each other now." I caressed its tiny head and whistled along some tunes, the familiar tunes – how come the flock of birds had failed to sing the Khura'inese song but for this one bird? I thought I had taught the birds to sing it, but only one of them actually knew how to sing it - it must be special …

... and yet, no matter how special it was, it had chosen to enter my prison on its own will (like me?) – or was it tricked into the cell by me (my fault?)?

The bird flapped with its wings and took off in a wild panic. "Wha-"

"Animals love you." _His voice._

My fingers dug into the ground without finding anything to hold onto. He was the last person I had expected in the middle of the night. _Why are you here?_

I forced myself to turn my head, to look at him, his divine presence right in front of the cell's bars, white against the darkness in his back. Nahyuta gave a court nod and the two watchmen who had accompanied him hit their fists against their chests and left, leaving their regent alone with me.

Except we weren't alone.

"You visit him but never came to visit me." There was no accusation in her tone, all sharpness gone but for how she chose to phrase her sentence. Nahyuta's shoulders tensed up even though he held his arms crossed behind his back, and he lowered his head. Still he chose to address me instead of her (why?): "Those souls don't trust any stranger easily. Is it because of your silver tongue or is it because you have a heart of gold?" _Animals?_

"Don't make me laugh." I inched my way to the opposite wall of the bars to lean against the wall, arms wrapped around my knees. I was all too aware how dirty my clothes were because I haven't been granted the luxury of a set of change.

"It was a sincere question." He moved his head to the side and though he didn't smile he seemed at peace. Under other circumstances I would have loved listening to Nahyuta's flowing talking and watched the tiny movements of his body that told stories on their own – befitting a person whose words could either make you feel valid and loved, or could crush you with their weight and deadliness. Not now. Not after what he has done.

"_Let it go and move on."_ I rarely forgot when I was treated like this. And his words still rang in my mind.

I pressed my hands against my ears.

"You are king." The other voice laughed slowly and filled the void between Nahyuta and me. Oh, she sounded broken … bitter. "You can do whatever you want. It's not too late."

Nahyuta acted as if he didn't hear her, only drew his brows together. He reached out to the cell door, and to my surprise turned around a key in the lock to open it.

_Let it go and move on._

"Let us walk", he invited me. I snorted. Something between a scream and a laugh was stuck in the back of my throat and I wasn't sure which side would win.

"That wise?"

"Don't underestimate me. I will use the art of Jiu Jitsu should the need arise." He stepped aside, holding the cell door open for me and invited me to come out with another flawless hand motion. "I need a talk with you without interruption."

_He needs the woman to shut up. She's breaking his facade._

I got to my feet, adjusted the belt around my waist like Nahyuta had done for me back then (not that it made me look better), and stepped outside the cell, eyes fixed onto Nahyuta. He avoided looking back but closed the cell door behind me and gesticulated me to step ahead. I followed his unvoiced order, and when we started walking down the hallway I started memorizing my surroundings, following a habit.

It distracted me from my doubts.

Without talking we stepped out of prison area, which was at the side parts of palace grounds, and for some reason we turned to the city instead of palace. I slowed down my pace but Nahyuta placed a hand onto my shoulder and pushed me on gently, and we started walking down the road.

Thank goodness it was the middle of the night. Only very few people were out on the streets and yet it was enough to make me nervous – my heart was beating in my chest and I fiddled with my clothes, all too conscious about the contrast between the royal and myself and of the few people's stares and their whispers. I couldn't deal with masses, I still couldn't stand being around so many people. I wasn't sure that I ever felt comfortable with a lot of people. Their looks. The judgment. It made my skin ache. It attacked me simply because my guard was down.

It made me feel dizzy again and I looked down onto the ground, trying to keep my gaze focused and my feet steady.

The hand on my shoulder fell off and closed firmly around my cold clam fingers. I flinched but Nahyuta whispered: "Bare with me."

I was too shook to answer. I was too shook by the way this man was influencing me, with his presence, his actions, and _I should know better. _I was no fool. I knew things other people would never know. I did things other people would never do. _I killed people_. And yet, a little gesture, a little sympthy, from a man who locked me into prison, a warm hand around mine, was that all to get me out of balance, to forgive Nahyuta Sahdmadhi?

We stopped along the road and entered a shack (or maybe that was a normal house but it looked dilapidated) with some sort of placard but I hadn't had the time to read what was written on it.

Inside the shack didn't look better than outside. There were too many colors crammed into one small dark space, a lot of run-down furniture and for some reason knives that were sticking out of walls and card boards – those details flooded my senses immediately like a tidal wave.

And then there was a coat hanging from a clothes line on the wall, and some sort of shrine next to it, with a shiny (golden?) frame on it, and apples. And more knives.

"Hey, you're finally here." A young man turned around on an old couch to greet us and stood up when we entered deeper into the room, putting down a staple of papers in his hands. He walked toward us and I scanned him too.

He was remarkably small, especially next to Nahyuta and me, but well built. His eyes had a burning passionate look in them that could make your guts burn but he also had the eyes of a man who had suffered through loss and yet looked ahead into a bright future. Strength, cautiousness … I would need to be careful around him to not slip up (but then again, when did I not have to be careful?).

His handshake (he actually reached out and shook my hand) was firm (like Nahyuta's had been out on the street) and was a perfect addition to his raspy loud voice.

Who was this man, and why did Nahyuta bring me here? I looked at him, tensing up.

"This is Simon Keyes." Nahyuta pointed at me with open palm, his calm face turning into a smile, and directed his hand at the man next to me: "This is my brother, Apollo Justice."

"Brother?", I echoed. My eyes darted back and forth, in search for any sign of resemblance between them two but no matter how hard I looked, there was none.

"Not a brother by blood", Nahyuta confirmed my suspicion.

"So you're Simon, huh." Apollo crossed his arms in front of his chest and his gaze burned over my skin, as if looking through it to the bottom of my soul. It made me highly uncomfortable, especially in the state I was in. "Nice to meet you. Nahyuta told me a lot about you."

Was that a lie? My eyes darted over his face and he threw his head back and laughed, an obnoxiously loud and open laugh … _A fighting spirit. Full of fire. A different kind of passion than Nahyuta's. He will not hold back his opinion and he isn't afraid to fight. _I put down some mental notes.

"Nahyuta had warned me that you will try to read me. It's usually the other way round, you know?" Apollo put a hand on his head and pressed down two rebellious looking strands of hair on top of his head with a shy smile. "Well then, Simon, whatever, take a seat. I'd offer something but I only have apples."

"Datz's?" Nahyuta had walked over to the shrine-thing and peeled an apple with a knife. He seemed as misplaced in here as a swan among ducks, and worst of all, he seemed to enjoy it to the utmost.

"Yes. He's out buying new ones anyways. Datz doesn't know how to save up money and just keeps on spending mine. Want one?" On his way to the couch Apollo walked past the card board and pulled out one of the knives sticking in there, grabbing an apple next to the shrine as well. Neither Nahyuta nor Apollo were paying special attention to me and it weirded me out, threw me back into my doubts so that I closed my hands around my elbows and glared at the two on the couch.

_Why do you lock me up and then invite me here, Nahyuta?_

He must have a superior motive. I just couldn't come up with anything. My head was empty.

Maybe I was the misplaced one after all.

"Come, sit with us." Nahyuta pointed to the place next to him. I followed hesitantly, sat down on the edge of the couch and listened to the brothers' talk without comment, declined another slice of apple that was offered to me and just tried to make sense of what was happening. They didn't treat me like a prisoner. It had been Nahyuta who had ordered to incarcerate me and now it had been Nahyuta to get me out of prison again. But was I free or did I just fail to see my new cage?

I could feel anxiety coming back to me, mainly because I hated to not be in control. To be left in the dark. To be left out. Why did it happen again?

"Simon. You still need a defense attorney, right?" The sudden question directed at me made me startle.

"Attorney?", I echoed and lifted both hands over my mouth. "N-no ..." I shook my head. I didn't need to pretend this time because the question seriously took me off guard. "I- I hate attorneys."

_"You killed them, didn't you? With that amount of evidence against you, do you really think that I stand a chance against the prosecutor? … Mister Gustavia, you will have to prepare for the worst possible outcome I fear."_

"I don't think I need one", I added.

"So you did kill him?" Nahyuta leaned back in the couch and stretched his arm out on the couch's rest behind me. I could physically feel his hand at the back of my head without him touching me.

"Is that why I'm here?" I stared back into Nahyuta's eyes, my face twisting into a grimace of the emotions rampaging inside me. Nahyuta's eyes weren't burning like Apollo's but they were dangerous, calm and calculating and deadly sharp, deep pools of green drowning me out.

Which side would win …?

"We're here because we want to find the truth", Apollo cut in the tension between Nahyuta and me. "We're waiting for someone to arrive but I can still explain. Khura'in's revolution … our victory .. is still fresh. The wounds it made on people's minds and souls are still fresh. The last thing we want to have is another uproar, both on regal and judicial sides." Apollo extended a hand and looked at his palm, his shoulders drooping. "We have a great legacy to carry on. We plan on doing that. A dragon never yields." He made a claw with his right hand, clenched it into a fist and hit his chest, not dissimilar to the watchmen's salute in the palace. From the corners of my eyes I saw that Nahyuta copied his gesture.

"So what?", I asked. I got pieces of the puzzle in front of me but I did not fit in. My mission did not fit in. The events of those past days did not fit in.

"The Divination Séance isn't infallible", Apollo answered and shrugged. I did not know what a Divination Séance was but didn't ask. "That's why it's our duty to interpret its meaning in court. For the sake of truth."

"Truth." That word I knew just too well. That word made me angry. And anger was familiar as well. Hell, I knew everything about so called "truth". What use was there in truth when it could be twisted and turned the way the mighty ones wanted it? Only idiots kept on screaming about the value of truth in times like these but it was tainted, and winners dictated what truth was. I had my fair share of experience with that topic.

It boiled just under the surface of my skin, so much piled up anger that has woken anew thanks to the time I had spent in prison. Thanks to the memories. "And what do you think this alleged truth is?" I heard myself how I sounded. Oh but it was so easy now to throw it into his face, and saying those words aloud felt right when it had been feeling wrong for so long. No pretending.

"We're here to find it." Apollo's sincerity was unsettling. "But we need your help."

"My help." I dug my fingers deeper into the couch. "You want me to kill someone for you? How nice to have a murderer in your cells, right? No need to dirty your hands this way." Oh it made sense now. Of course. I faced Nahyuta but he made those 6-formed praying poses with his hands again, and exhaled. He shook his head.

"Apollo speaks the truth-" (_There it was again!_) "-and we want you to at least hear us out. You're judging too fast, Simon. You didn't hear about our cause: This is not about _killing_. It's about carrying the revolution's will."

"I don't give a fuck." I jumped up, baring my teeth at Nahyuta. "I don't care about your fancy ideals and revolution and all that bullshit. It's nonsense. I hate it. It's got nothing to do with me. You're talking big about changing things, about finding the truth", I waved my arms around. "Do you really think I would go out of my way to help when you betrayed me just some days ago? Where have your pretty ideals been then? How you can you be so fucking two-faced, making me believe that you'd help me and then throw me into prison without explanation whatsoever?" I wiped over my face, jittery, hating myself.

There. I had said it.

Nahyuta didn't blink. He just kept looking at me with closed-off face - I expected words of reasoning ("I was first to help you without expecting anything in return, did you forget?", "We agreed to not trust each other", "Two-faced?") and fuck, he would have had a point. That's exactly how I envisioned Nahyuta to be. That's how I saw him and worst of all, I knew he would have all the rights to say that. Maybe we both were in the wrong. Maybe we hadn't even noticed who did what wrong and when - but ... Nahyuta Sahdmadhi instead put down one hand folded on the other onto the sofa and bowed to me, pressing his forehead against his folded hands.

"I concede that I acted despicably and without thought. My eyes were clouded with rage and I reacted like I used to during my many years under Ga'ran which under no circumstances is excusable. I will not ask for your forgiveness but if there's anything you want to add, feel free to do so."

"Sit up!", I blurted, my face burning with shame. With anger.

Nahyuta followed my words, his face still sincere and calm as always, and nodded to Apollo, who for some reason was rubbing over his wrist, where a golden bracelet prominently came to my attention. With that glance they seemed to have a whole conversation but I didn't follow. I didn't even follow myself.

I reached out for the sofa and held onto the rest, and wiped over my face with hectic gestures. I would have deserved a different reaction. On his stead I would have been angry too. Why, Nahyuta? Why?

_Let it go and move on._

"How much do you know about what happened?", Apollo asked. I lifted my head and stared at him, stared at them both. How in the world could he keep an even face despite what just happened between his brother and me, despite my screaming and how I made his brother and Khura'in's king bow to me? How did he not comment on it, how did he not side with Nahyuta, how did he just continue on the task at hand ?

_You're weak, Simon_, I told myself and pressed my thumb against my brow, grimacing again. Okay, I could be professional too. What else was there left for me, than following the orders I have been given? I was following someone all the time anyways. _How much do you know about what happened?_

"How much … do you know … about what happened", I repeated slowly, breaking myself free from the toxic thoughts. Later. I would think about it later. Professional now. "Nothing. The dead guy hated Nahyuta. Now he's dead." Yes, I could do that. I could remember things. I could think back and at least listen to Apollo.

Apollo reached into the folds of his waistcoat and pulled out a rectangular piece of paper. He stretched out his arm and placed the card onto the table and this moment I nearly had another heart attack.

When I had come to Khura'in I should have come prepared. Dogen had warned me this would happen before he died. I had known what game I was playing here.

But seeing Shelly DeKiller's calling card on the table in front of me was a whole different story than just knowing that the assassin should theoretically be on a mission in Khura'in ...

-x-

-x-

* * *

-x-

Trivia: I believe that Simon chose to dye his hair red for two reasons: One, he and Horace Knightley naturally share one hair color and both of them dye their hair (and you know what Simon thinks about Horace), and two, red is the color of anger, hate, revenge and blood.

-x-


End file.
